


Happy

by EarlGreyTea (TheMadTeaLover)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadTeaLover/pseuds/EarlGreyTea
Summary: Based off the Leona Lewis song Happy.It's my first fic so I hope you guys will like it? :D





	

I was at the end of the aisle.  
He,on the other.

//Someone once told me that you have to choose what you win or lose and that you can't have everything.//

I, however, was obstinate. I never thought that I'd be on the receiving end. I never thought I'd lose what I had (a perfect life).  
But of course, fate had a funny way of proving me wrong.

I stood there, motionless. The chatter in the hall faded out as background noise. Nothing between us but a red carpet and uneventful memories burdening a wounded heart. I glanced up at him, prodding him for a reaction. He stood there, motionless. Seeing that my attempt had failed, I plastered on my signature smile, ran up to him and wished him an insincere greeting.  
"I hope you are happy, Daichi!" I blurted out, hoping that it didn't come off as condescending.  
"Ah, no I didn't mean it like that. I really do hope you are happy," I corrected myself, stammering at every word.

I scratched the back of my of my head as if that would help ease the tension.  
He seemed taken aback at first. His eyebrows twitched (a habit of his when he is shocked). I sensed his hand reaching out,almost grazing mine, but it stopped. It retreated. My finger stretched out in an awkward position, before withdrawing them. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my pants as I gripped the fabric on the insides. I couldn't believe that I would so stupid as to think that he would have a change of heart on his wedding day.   
He cleared his throat, his hands reaching for the back of his neck as he whispered, " Suga, I…"  
He looked up momentarily, with his expression suddenly turning cold. All warmth from his voice vanished as he turned to me and said with disdain filtering his mouth," Sugawara-san please return to your seat." I could feel my face twist in disbelief as I reluctantly pulled myself away from my current position to plod back to my designated seat, which was all the way at the back of the hall. Sugawara-san? I haven't been called that since ...  
I knew I was unwanted here, given the history of our relationship. I wanted to turn back and face him head on, questioning why he would go through with this.I felt my body heating up, probably from rage and discontent. But I shouldn't.I couldn't. For his sake. I was hurting. I glued myself to my seat as my eyes fixate on him. His parents are approaching him with warm smiles and huge grins. Dejection. It was written all over his was probably written on my face too.

//Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain because love wouldn't set you free//

I turned my head away, facing the door. I knew it wasn't up to him. He was just being a responsible son. But why does my heart not listen to reason? It hurts. It hurts so much. My heartbreak feels like never ending waves of grief, of disbelief but mostly sorrow. It stabs me like a jagged blade, piercing my guts with extreme pressure in my wound.I stain the marble floors with despair. It bleeds out of my mouth, my limbs, my chest, dripping down to the cold, concrete ground. If I had known this would be our outcome, I would've left you. I'm lying, of course.

The day after our high school graduation, you asked me out. You stood on one end of the road, I on the other. You stood on the top of the hill, I on the bottom. You stood there with red flushed cheeks, I was no different. It was spring, the starting of a blossoming relationship.

The day after your first job promotion, you took me out for dinner. It was a private restaurant run by your friend. You booked the entire place for a night.You sat at one end of the circular table restless, I on the other. The table was made of glass. The chandelier above our heads, glass. In fact, the whole room is decorated with glass ornaments. I was surprised that the chairs weren't made of glass. You got up, clumsily, knocking over the glasses of red wine onto the carpeted floor of snowy white. The glass shattered, breaking into a trillion unfixable pieces.I helped to clear the mess, not before giggling like a child who ate cotton candy for the first time. Our hands touched, fingers grazed against each other. We gazed up, locking eyes with each other.  
Laughter. The sound of joy, the drug which keeps me captivated every time. It was an unexplainable feeling. My heart melted into a puddle of mush as you caressed my forehead, brushing my locks of silver which were covering my were bright red as I cupped your cheeks, only to realize that you were radiating heat.Time was still when you kissed me. Your lips were soft. Your kiss was soft but passionate. Your embrace was strong and warm- the kind of warmth that would melt an icy winter.  
If only I had known that this was a foreshadowing, I might have had enough time to prevent this feeling from growing , enough time to ease out of my comfortable summer , the season of passion.

The day after I recovered from my flu, you brought me out to buy books. The new books decorated our bookshelf with a homey feel. The fire in our fireplace cracked I was sitting on the couch next to you, laying on your broad shoulders. You absent-mindedly braided my hair.I jolted up. My head conceived an ingenious idea. I turned to you, with a sly smirk. Your eyebrows twitched.  
" What are you going to do Suga?" I slid my hand under your sweater, tickling your weakest spot (the area below his stomach, right above your thighs, which were God's gift from heaven). A deep chuckle evolved into a loud, hearty roar. I grinned mischievously.You tried to push my off, but I read you like my favorite book.I mounted on the top of your stomach and started tickling your neck.  
But you knew me too well. Your strong arms lifted me off and gently laid me down on the floor. " No fair! I was having fun there," I pouted.  
You wiped away tears as you continued to laugh.I took my seat on your lap, as my eyes glinted spiritedly. You locked me in with your arms wrapped around my chest, kissing the top of my head. I realized that you were going to get your revenge hence, I made my attempt to stand up, to escape. But you had tricks up your sleeves. You instinctively kissed the side of my neck, knowing very well that it would make my resistance crumble. I felt your hot breath on the back of my neck,followed by the tender brush of your soft lips.My skin burned as they made contact with my neck. A hand runs through my hair as the other slides around my waist, pulling me closer to your body. "Su-ga-wa-ra," you whispered in a deep and erotic voice, as you stretched your sweater over my head and wrapped your arms tightly around my body, resting you chin on my shoulder. I leaned in,overwhelmed with bliss.You enveloped me in your warmth, as I sunk and melted into your embrace.  
"I love you," you whispered into my ear, loud enough that only I could hear it and soft enough so that the rest of the world couldn't.  
"I love you too," I replied with a slight chuckle. The world was still. What we had at that moment was ours to keep. It was autumn, the leaves turned yellow and began to fall. It was the welcoming of the cold.

The day after we moved out, you proposed. We were moving in, unpacking our boxes then you suddenly knelt down on one knee and took out a small jewelry box. You smiled nervously as you awaited my response. I was wide-eyed, mouth agape, hands shaking. You cupped my hands with yours. They were shaking just as much.  
"Sugawara Koushi, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"  
My eyes flicked with joy as the box opened up, framing a simple yet elegant silver ring.I couldn't help myself as a smile began to spread across my face as I nodded vehemently.  
Sawamura Koushi.  
It sounded magical.  
All of a sudden, as if it were on cue, the phone rang. You walked over to the landline and picked up the expressions turned bitter. I couldn't make out what you were saying, but in between the hushed whispers, you yelled and cursed. "I can't just leave him!" "This is against…" " I understand!"  
With that, you slammed the phone down and cupped you face. You looked torn. Your back slammed against the wall as you curled into a ball. Raising your head slightly, you looked over to me with puffy red eyes. Your head dropped again , burying them in between your knees as if you were avoiding my gaze.I walked over. The house was still.Tears flowed down your cheeks and dripped from your chin, dampening your jeans. You crouched there as still as a statue. In between hics and sobs, you told me the news. I stood there.  
Motionless. Defeated. Torn.  
The apologies flooded in, but none of them were logged.  
I never learned to cry with style, which was one of the factors which you adored so much. Yet it was used against you this drops of polished pearls rolled down my cheeks, as my wails resonated the room.My face was wet, yours were too.We hugged for the very last time, as was winter, the season of heartbreak.

Spring came about again and a wedding was held. I was there, just not how I expected to be( as a guest). I yearned for a change, I ached for him but my wants were in vain.I knew that with time , the blade that once hurt me would become dull. What was once whole is now shattered, sorrow and regret replacing the joy and peace I had.

//Holding on tightly, I just couldn't let it go.//  
To everyone else, I'm just a guest invited to your wedding. A guest invited out of courtesy. I needed to fade into the background. Why did I even come? Am I such a masochist? Was this really worth it?  
I needed to let go. I needed a closure. I needed a definite answer which crushed all hope. And I got it.  
The wedding hall was silenced, as your arranged bride made her way down the aisle.As you raised her veil, both families cheered. You mustered a fake smile as you kissed your bride. And I...  
I blinked back my tears and swallowed my jealousy.

//So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place,I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy//

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, this is my first fanfic so it may be a little awkward. I mean it's not unusual that I'm awkward but I hope that you wouldn't mind and I hope you enjoy it? ^u^''


End file.
